It all started with a kiss
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: So we all know what went down on July 14, 2014, in Richmond Virginia in the Richmond Coliseum during Monday Night Raw...the HOTTEST kiss EVER that's what! Lol. Per readers request, I wrote a little smut on what I think would've happened behind closed doors after the kiss and what caused it :-)


***REQUEST* **

**So, I was asked by a reader a few days ago to write some smut about the kiss between Triple H and Steph this past Monday on RAW. I have to admit, I wasn't gonna do it because the person who asked me to do it, ended up pissing me with a disrespectful review. But I got asked like 5 more times by people on twitter who messaged me and some on here, also the fact that I had already started it, I figured I should finish.**

**I've also been asked by other readers to write smut on Stephanie and Eric Bischoff and Steph and the Undertaker and Steph and Jericho...ummm, idk how I'm gonna make the Undertaker and Eric ones work lol but I'll try. Steph and Jericho shouldn't be too hard since we all know they wanted to fuck in real life lol.**

**This is my first one shot, so I don't know if it's gonna be that good or not.**

* * *

"Babe, you're walking too fast" Paul called out to his wife as he grabbed her hand.

"We're already late, we missed the first meeting and I don't want to miss the second. You know how crazy dad gets"

"Yeah, but we have a _good_ excuse" he said winking at Stephanie

She placed her hands on her hips and arched a brow. "Excuse me, but I don't think my dad is going to accept 'Vince, I was trying to _get some_, from your daughter before the show' as a valid excuse"

"And if you would have just let me continue what I was doing without panicking when you looked at the time, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Stephanie shook her head and chuckled "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

After getting yelled at for several minutes by Vince, Stephanie and Paul were quietly sitting in the pre- RAW meeting. Getting bored with the same old speeches and crap, Paul balled up a piece of paper and flung it at Stephanie who was sitting across from him. Knowing exactly who it was, Stephanie's slow glaze soon met with her husband's hazel brown eyes. He smiled and in return she gave him a look that could kill. She smirked at his reaction and went back to listening to her father speak about the tag championships.

Not to be ignored by anyone, especially not his wife, Paul looked down at the ground and found an eraser. He took it flung it at Stephanie, this time it bounced off the top of her head. She snapped her head around and her eyes pierced him, she mouthed the words "Paul, stop it. **Now**" to him before giving him another stern look and turning around again.

Amused by this, Paul purposely dropped his pen on the floor when no one was looking. He crawled on the ground, under the table to the other side and stroked his wife's leg, it took every thing in him not to laugh at the way she jumped. Vince looked at her in disarray. "Everything alright, Stephanie?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry." She said as she blushed with embarrassment.

Vince nodded and continued what he was saying. Still under the table, Paul stroked her leg again, instead of getting the reaction he wanted, she pulled her leg back and it came back with a force kicking him square in the chest.

"OW!"

Everyone turned and tried to find the voice that seemed to have come out of no where, Stephanie played along and started looking around the table herself.

"Stephanie, what was that?"

"Her husband" Kane answered, he was posted up on the wall in the back with his arms folded over his chest and one leg propped up on the wall, Stephanie and Paul didn't see him when they came in, he had silently been watching them and was quite amused. Some people laughed, and others gave Stephanie a bitter look, Paul climbed from underneath the table and the laughter started again.

"Glenn!" Stephanie said to Kane before turning around and looking at her father whose face was twisted with a snarl.

"Since you two wanna be so close, you can be in the unfinished segment tonight...doing _improv_."

"Ugh" Stephanie scoffed silently as she rest her head in the palm of her hand. If it's one thing she hates doing, it's improv, it's in the spur of the moment and anything can happen, especially with her husband. She likes having a script so she can stay focused and on track and her father can't blame her if the segment doesn't go over well. With improv, it's totally different, if she screws up or says or does something dumb that her father doesn't approve, then she'll never hear the end of it.

"Now, as I was saying..." Vince said as he continued.

Paul smiled, he knew his wife hated doing improv, but it was something he loved. He hated scripts, he hated being told what to do and what to say, it was so stupid. The best line of work comes from your own mind, not someone else's, at least that's his philosophy. Paul looked down at the papers in front of him to find their unscripted segment, it had to be the one after his talk with Kane and Orton seeing as it has 30 seconds left after he talks to them and no other lines were written except for the words **_Finish Promo_** in bold print. He looked up just in time to see Stephanie snarling at him, she shot him the middle finger and turned around. Paul smirked and picked up his phone, he sent her a text and waited for her reaction.

Stephanie felt her phone buzz in her hand and looked down and saw that it was a message from Paul. She started not to open it, but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the message and smiled immediately, blushing on site. She looked over at her smiling husband and she mouthed the words "I love you too" to him.

"DAMNIT! Stephanie and Paul! Stop flirting and listen to me!" Vince roared

Their heads immediately turned towards the front. "We are listening to you daddy, I mean Vince." Stephanie said nervously

"Really? What was the last thing I said?"

"_What was the last thing you said_" Paul answered, everyone laughed and Vince shot him a vicious glare. "Well damn, I was just being honest"

"You two can stay and work with creative tonight instead of leaving after your segment, now with that said, let's move on...**_again_**"

Stephanie's mouth twisted in an angry snarl, her father could be a complete and total dick at times. He knew that they had to get home and watch after the kids, but yet he's making them stay after hours to start on next week's RAW. That's usually what happens after the show, creative stays for an hour or two to work on the next show before packing up and going home. Stephanie and Paul needed that extra time with each other, or just to relax before going home. Now it would be spent on brainstorming ideas for a show one week away.

She shook her head and looked back down at the phone, her anger quickly disappeared as she saw another text.

**_Paul:_**

**_It's gonna be okay baby girl, we can get through this. I love you_**

**_:-) :-* :-* xoxoxo hugs and kisses, blah, blah, blah and all that other girly shit women say :P_**

Stephanie couldn't stop smiling, he could just do the most simplest and smallest things in the world like this and it would completely take her heart by storm. She stared at the kissing emojis and then looked up at her father and smirk, all of a sudden the improv thing didn't seem so bad after all, because she had suddenly got an idea.

* * *

"So, you know what you're going to do and say, Stephanie?"

"Yep" Stephanie said with confidence

"Why don't we go over it while we have about a minute, I'll give some insight on whether I like it or not" Vince said as he looked at her.

"Nope"

"What?"

"Nope. This is improv, you said this was our segment, so I'm gonna do whatever comes to my mind"

"But I thought you said you had it ready"

"I lied" Stephanie said with a bold shrug of her shoulders and a huge smile before walking off towards the cameras.

"We'll talk about that on Sunday, **_tonight_**, you need to take care of business" Paul said, the tone in his voice deepening. "In order to do that, **_tonight_**, you have to have **_trust_**, am I clear?" He asked Randy and Kane who both nodded in response. "Good" Paul replied before patting Randy on the back as the duo walked off.

As Paul watched them walk away, he couldn't help but think what in God's name was Stephanie going to do for this improv segment. Every time he would ask, she'd brush it off and say she had it and not to worry about it. Even though he loved not having a script, he didn't like looking like a fool either, so one could only imagine what was going on in that crazy little mind of hers.

He turned around and smiled immediately upon his wife entering the room, she had a certain glow in her eyes, one of love and he could tell it.

"Hey" he said softly with a slight chuckle in his voice

"I know I trust you" Stephanie said as she grabbed Paul's tie, smiling at the huge pop she got from the crowd and at what she was about to do. "I _love_ the way you handle yourself in situations like that, you're so _strong_ and _sexy_ and you just take control." She said letting go of his tie and softly sliding her hand down the side of his face. "I love you" she said before capturing her husbands lips in a fiery perfervid kiss. She bit back the moan she so desperately wanted, **_needed_** to let out as their tongues tangled around one another.

Behind the camera, Vince's eyes widen in shock as he didn't expect that, some people bit back their laughter because they knew exactly what Stephanie was doing and she was accomplishing it, getting her payback from earlier. Everyone knows Vince isn't a big fan of PDA, especially on camera because everyone seems to over do it when they know someone is watching. Especially his daughter, who likes to up the ante whenever the chance is given.

Inside Paul's mind all he could think about was how fucking hot this kiss was and if the chance presented itself, what he'd do to her when he got her alone. Vince also came running in his mind like the little demon he is, Paul knew they'd both get yelled at. Stephanie for initiating the kiss and himself for not stopping it. But at this moment, who cared? He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer. He got turned on as she turned her head to side, deepening the kiss even more. She then turned her head again to the other side, their lips never parting as she wrapped her arm around his, while placing the other on his head.

"My God, break away! Break away! This is the time for a break away damn it!" Vince roared inside the headset to the guys in the production truck. Stephanie and Paul's kissing scene faded out as "I'm Here to show the world" started to play and Dolph Ziggler ran out.

"It must have been a good vacation" cole said on the commentary headset

"Yeah!" Jerry replied.

When they finally broke apart, Paul couldn't stop staring and smiling at his beatiful wife. "So, this is what you were keeping a secret from me?"

"Yes" she said reaching up, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't allow it to go on for so long."

"You know I'm all for making out with you babe, but you also know how crazy your old man can be"

"Speaking of which..."Stephanie said as Vince came storming over

"what the hell you guys!?" Vince roared

"what's the problem?" Stephanie asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting to piss her father off more.

"what is the prob-..what is the PROBLEM!? What the hell do you mean what is the problem!? You basically gave your husband a dental check up on national tv, your whole head was practically in his mouth! My own dentist doesn't even go that far! and you have the audacity to ask, '_what's the problem_' that...that, **_deeeemoralizatioooon_** of your husband's face is the problem! What the hell do you call that!?" He roared.

Stephanie looked at Paul and then back at Vince. "Improv" she said simply with a shrug before smiling at her father, and walking off.

* * *

Paul let out a heavy sigh as he flopped down on the leather couch in their real dressing room and not the one that was used for filming today. Speaking of which, thank god they were done with all that for tonight. They had just got done finishing up their segment with Rollins and thankfully Vince was still mad at them and wanted them no where near gorilla tonight. Now they had some time to theirselves until the show ended and it'd be back to work. Paul let out another sigh as he loosened and removed his tie from around his neck, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt and kicking off his shoes as well.

"Hey baby" Stephanie said as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hey" Paul said, leaning back with his head touching the wall and placing his hand over his face.

"Tired?" Stephanie asked

"Very"

"Well. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No. I just want to be with you" he said sitting up and smiling at her

Stephanie smiled as she walked over and sat in his lap, his massive arms wrapped around her as he started kissing her on the neck.

Aroused, she let out a soft moan before pushing him back gently. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smirk

"Kissing my wife" he said smirking

"No. You're trying to get something started and you know how I feel about that" Stephanie said getting up and walking over towards the long mirror that hung from the wall.

Paul let out a sigh, Stephanie has always been afraid to take things to another level while they're at work. One, she says it's unprofessional and two because she's afraid they'll get caught like they did a few years ago. After talking her into it, they started making out in Paul's locker room and she was straddling him, they both had their clothes on, except for Paul who had on nothing but his wrestling trunks and Stephanie's shirt was unbuttoned all the way. She was moaning and grinding on him when Vince and a couple of production workers came in to film a segment that neither of them knew about. It was classic Vince, just deciding to add things in whenever he wanted without giving people notice.

To say the least, Stephanie was embarrassed and ran into the bathroom, and wouldn't come out until the show was over. Luckily she had only been in their 20 minutes because Paul wouldn't have been able to wait on her for two whole hours if they got caught at the start of the show instead of the end. But ever since then, she's been absolutely terrified to take that one extra step. Paul has been trying to get her to loosen up and he's come very close at times, but would always come up short.

Now was the perfect time and opportunity to try again because they'd had no distractions with Vince pissed and after filming, Paul made it known not to drop by their office.

"Babe" Paul said getting up and walking over "come on" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"**No**" she said sternly before breaking out of his embrace.

"Why not?"

"You know _why_"

"Listen, I promise we won't get caught"

"How so?"

"Because your father is mad at us and he won't be coming near either one of us for a while, I purposely pissed off some production members so they won't wanna be near us and I told the creative team that you were having _lady issues_ and not to come around"

Stephanie's mouth opened as she gasped "you're such a pig" she said before smirking

"But I did it for us, now come on, let's have some fun" he said before picking her up and walking her the very short distance over to the couch. He sat her down gently before he sat down next to her, patting his lap, she knew exactly what that meant. He wanted her to straddle him, thinking about it for a split second, she decided to throw caution to the wind and let her guard down. If they get caught then they get caught, if they don't then they don't, simple as that.

Stephanie mounted her husband and their lips locked immediately, his hands reached around to grab her ass. He lifted up her dress and his fingers dug deep in her skin as she slowly began to grind on him while she sucked on his neck.

"Mmmmm" was Paul's response to her sucking on his sweet spot.

Excited by not only hearing him moan, but the feeling of his member reaching full length without her even doing anything serious, ignited her arousal. She started unbuttoning his shirt and in no time she had it ripped from his skin and thrown to the floor.

"Mmm, look who's eager now" Paul said teasingly as he watched his wife stand up and remove her dress, revealing her sexy sky blue lingerie. Her nipples were hard as rocks, they pierced through the lacy material like bullets.

Paul stood up and stepped out of his pants and boxers, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right: _Butt_. _Ass_. **_Naked_**.

By the time he looked back up she was out of everything except for her heels, she pushed him back on the couch and mounted him again. As their lips locked, he slowly inserted two fingers into her oozing wet slit. She moaned immediately upon contact and slowly started to ride his fingers. He pushed upward, going even deeper inside, his mouth graced her aching nipples as his tongue made slow circles around them.

"Ah, baby, mmm" she moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. He knew he didn't have much time to do everything that he wanted to her, but he had to warm her up first. He slowly removed his fingers and gently laid her on her back, he lowered himself and teasingly swiped his tongue across her swollen flesh. She arched her backed and grabbed ahold of the back of the armrest. "**_Don't_** play with me" she said sternly but with lust in her voice.

He lifted his head up and smirked, he went back down again and this time to finish the job. He rapidly flicked his tongue out at her swollen clit, _back and forth, side to side,_ repeating his action over and over, causing Stephanie to grab ahold of his head with her free hand. "Fuck yeah!" She called out in pleasure as his tongue continued its assault, flapping up and down on her clit before sliding in into her soaking slit. Paul then began to change the pressure of his tongue on Stephanie's clit, going from light, feathery tongue strokes to heavy, deep tongue strokes; alternating from short strokes to long, fast licks. Using the front of his tongue, then the backside of it. Slurping, swallowing, then sucking her wet p*ssy into his mouth, causing Stephanie to be on the verge of an enormous orgasm. He zig zagged his tongue, licking back and forth then swirling it all around her p*ssy. His left hand wandered over her body, squeezing her breasts, slightly pinching her erect nipples. He took his right hand and slipped the two fingers from earlier back into home, stroking, searching, and finally finding her hot spot.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah_, _ooooooooooooh_, fuck, yes! Yes!" Stephanie screamed out as she prepared for her release. Her thick cream coated his mouth as his hungrily licked up every drop. He slowly climbed onto her, ready to do what he's be aching most for, he didn't need for Stephanie to return the oral favor on him, he can get that on the way home, right now, he just needed to be inside, feeling her body on his.

"Turn around" he instructed sternly. Stephanie turned around and positioned herself on the sofa so that she was lying face down, ass up. Paul smiled at how round and perfect his wife's ass was. He swiped his hand across it gently, thinking to himself how beautiful it is. So damn beautiful that his dick got to jumping on it's on in excitement, which made him even more excited. He dove in head first, and it was like the moment he was inside her wet, juicy walls, feelings he thought he never had started coming out of the woodworks. The feeling was so strong it went straight to his heart, it was crazy! And it seemed like with each stroke, the feelings in his dick started taking over his entire body. And on top of that, she started throwing the p*ssy back on him. But being the big dog that he is, Paul had to take control, he clamped down on either side of her hips and that's when he started laying it on her, pumping into her real good. He knew she was feeling it because she started moaning her ass off, saying things like "_ooooh_...Paul! Fuck me! Fuck me baby! Yeah, just like that..._oooooh_!"

After hearing his wife moaning and telling him to fuck her, Paul was getting hyper, but not wanting to waste his release so soon, he turned her over on her back. He slowly worked his erect member into her again, shutting his eyes immediately and letting out a low growl at the feel of her folds wrapping tightly around him once again, Stephanie held in a loud scream, biting it back as he slowly took his time finding his rhythm again. His strokes started off slow, but after realizing he was short on time, in a flash he started pumping harder and faster, rocking Stephanie's body at a fast pace. He grabbed ahold of both her breasts and plunged deeper inside her, looking down and watching the scene before him.

"Fuuuuck" he grunted as he watched his shiney erect dick, slide in and out of his wife with ease, the veins of his dick growing bigger with each thrust. The sounds of her ass hitting his thighs echoing throughout the small room, mixed with their moans, if anyone walked by, they'd be sure to hear them. Paul reached down and made small circles on the tip of her clit with his thumb, causing her to shudder immediately. Wanting her to have a third release, he gripped the armrest and pulled all the way out before plunging deep inside of her again, causing her body to jerk up, he took one hand and held her down as he repeated his action before finding a steady stroke again, Stephanie's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she tried to say something, it was overpowered by her third and by far biggest release of the night. She vibrated violently against his erect member that continued to punch in and out of her. After a dozen more strokes Paul found himself on the end of a strong and powerful release. He lowered his head and bit down hard on her shoulder, gripping the armrest tighter as he filled his wife with every drop he had, his dick jolted with each drop. " _aaaaaaah_" he moaned as he slowly pulled out and his weak body fell gently on top of her.

Stephanie smiled as she mustered up the strength to wrap her long arms around his neck, she kissed the side of his cheek as he laid his face on her chest. "And...and...and you were afraid we'd get caught" he said, trying to catch his breath. Stephanie laughed as she kissed him again "well, you still haven't proved me wrong, anyone can still walk through that door" she joked as her husband lifted himself up. "Well if they do, fuck em" he said with pride as he stumbled over to where his shirt was. Before long they were dressed and looking like new, Stephanie checked her hair and make up in the mirror one last time before turning to face her husband.

"Well, we still have a long night ahead of us" she said entwining her fingers

"True, but I think we can both agree, that fun is not over yet, not by a _long_ shot" he said as he winked at her.

Stephanie smirked as she grabbed her husband's hand and they walked out of the locker room together with large smiles plastered on their faces. They laughed at the people who didn't understand why they were so happy when they knew they had to work after the show. They smiled at them and walked on their merry way to the post RAW meeting to prepare for late stay. They bumped into Vince on the way there.

"What the hell are you two so damn happy about?"

Stephanie smiled. "Daddy, you wouldn't understand" she said inching closer to Paul

Vince waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, whatever, I've been looking for you two all night, where the hell have you been and what were you doing that took so long to find you?"

Paul and Stephanie shared a glance before looking at Vince, they smiled and together, in unison, they said "improv" before walking off hand in hand, leaving Vince beyond dumbfounded.

* * *

**Being my first one shot and all, I have to say, I am not proud of my work lol. And all of you who know me know that I've written _waaaaay_ better smut, and this has got to be my worst smut ever. It's just so hard to top the others that I've written without sounding repetitious. :(**

**But all in all, I must say, I appreciate people who write one shots on multiple occasions because they're tough to me. I'm used to leaving a cliff hanger or writing multiple chapters etc, not having to put it all down at once haha.**

**Leave Reviews :-)**


End file.
